Sing-off
by AceMace1507
Summary: Natasha makes the Avengers do a sing off to try to get Clint back. But with Fury judging, what can go wrong? answer: everything PLEASE read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new story I just wrote up. Enjoy! Please Read and Review! Does anyone know how to check how many views I have? Thanks!**

**Me: Clint, do the disclaimer.**

**Clint: Make Tony do it.**

**Me: Oh, Tony!**

**Tony: Make Thor do it.**

**Me: Jane, come here**

**Jane: Fine. Acemace1507 does not own me, or any of the avengers. **

"I suggest," Natasha Romenov said. "We have a sing-off."

Everyone stared at her. Thor, Jane, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Pepper, Tony, and she were thinking of what to. It was a hot summer day at Stark Towers and they had no idea on what to do to keep from dying of boredom. Tony had come up with truth or dare (Everyone had vetoed that), spin the bottle (everyone had vetoed that, too), and Scrabble (Natasha had beat him over the head with the bag of tiles). Thor had come up with some Asguardian game (no one knew how to play), and Clint had sworn six hundred times.

In other words, all was normal.

"A sing off?" Bruce said doubtfully. "I suck at singing. As in suck. Badly."

"Bruce disapproves?" Tony said. "I'm in. Can I sing Taylor Swift?"

"No!" Natasha said firmly.

"I could actually win this game!" said Steve thoughtfully, attempting to do the disco, which may have been cool when he was younger but was considered lame now.

"No," Tony said, squelching up his face. "Steve, you need to stop trying."

Steve's face fell.

"That's not nice!" Clint said. "Just because he dances like a baboon with rabies does not mean you're allowed to make fun of him."

"That's my job," Natasha agreed.

"Stop it," Jane said warily.

Thor gave her a sappy smile, which did not compensate with the fact he was in full Asguardian armor.

"Okay," Tony said. "We can, later. For now, we play truth or dare!"

Everyone groaned.

Jane's POV

I roll my eyes at Natasha. Thor insisted I go first in the sing off, the big oaf. If he'd done it in normal clothes I wouldn't have agreed. But he was in his armor. And how can a girl say no when a guy asks her with a hammer in his hands.

I can guess how, actually.

I walk up onto the 'stage' Tony has set up. It's really just an old cardboard box with a microphone on top, but whatever. The 'judge' is Fury. Tony bribed him to come here with a new eye patch. Fury didn't know it was hot pink. I wouldn't like to be Tony right now.

"You're up, Jane," Fury says.

I walk up to the stage and shudder inwardly.

_Me and you._

_Never known anyone like you before_

_Someone who can make me smile when I fall down on the floor_

_Never laughed so hard till I met you_

_Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue_

_It's okay to be me next to you_

_It feels good to be one of the two_

_Just like you_

_Me and you_

_So glad I got a guy like you_

_Me and you_

_Always got each other's back we do_

_Cause everything's a little bit better_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you_

_Me and you_

_If you need a shoulder you got mine_

_If your ever in a pinch you know _

_I'd give you my very last dime_

_Like two peas in a pod, me and you_

_In perfect harmony we're bobbing our heads to the groove-,"_

Thor was looking at me in awe well I sang. "Whoever the song is about is very lucky. What?" he added when Tony started to laugh.

"Dude, it's about you!" Tony exclaimed. "You are so dense, and not from your muscles, bro."

_"-It's okay to be me next to you_

_It feels good to be one of the two_

_Just like you_

_Me and you_

_So glad I got a guy like you_

_Me and you_

_Always got eachother's back we do_

_Cause everything's a little bit better_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you_

_Me and you."_

Everyone applauds. It's a reasonable applause, nothing like the others will get. But I know in my heart Thor loved it, and that's why I sang it.

For him.

Pepper's POV

Oh my god, why did I agree to do this? Bruce was right; it was a stupid idea. I make a mental not to kill Natasha for it later.

Maybe I should let Tony do it for me.

I start to sing.

_You're incredible_

_I think you should know_

_Cause some people tend to change like the radio_

_When I'm wrong_

_You overlook my flaws_

_You tell me that I'm irreplaceable _

_If I'm weak_

_Then your strong_

_You help me to move along_

_And I'm never gonna let you go_

"That is stalker-like," Bruce muttered.

"Shut up, Hulkie," said Tony, who in all honesty was flattered by Pepper's song.

"Hulkie?" spluttered Bruce.

_Together we can make it_

_Of course we will take it_

_Feels like being famous_

_We are unstoppable_

_When we are together_

_Greatest story ever_

_Calling now or never_

_We are… unstoppable_

They applaud. Not as big as it was for Jane, but still large. I nearly feint with relief. Oh my god, Tony is blowing kisses at me and screaming, "WE WANT AN ENCORE!"

Hey, I can guess who his song will be about.

Natasha's POV

"Can I go home now?" whined Fury. "This is sweet and all, but I have a date with my toilet. My vomit and its surface shall meet at last."

"Eww," said Natasha. "And no."

"Someday, if you work hard enough, you will be as funny as me," Tony said. "Practice, and don't give up. I know humor goes against your nature, Fury, but one day you shall be my sidekick."

"Sidekick?" spluttered Fury.

"IT is good to dream, my love," Tony said.

Pepper rolled her eyes.

My turn. Woah. This now doesn't seem like a good idea.

_Do you remember when the walls fell?_

_Do you remember the sound that the door made_

_When you closed it on me?_

_Do you know that I went down_

_To the ground landed on both my broken hearted knees_

_I didn't even cry_

_Because pieces of me had already died_

_I'm a ghost_

_Haunting these halls_

_Climbing up walls that I _

_I never knew were there_

_And I'm lost_

_Broken down the middle of my heart _

_I'm broken down the middle of my heart heart_

_Heart_

_You know you make me a ghost_

_I'm and invisible disaster_

"Not so invisible," muttered Clint, who knew full well what the song was about.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Tony. "Why does she hate you?"

_I keep trying to walk but my feet won't_

_Find the solid ground _

_It's like living in a bad dream_

_I keep trying to scream but my tong has finally lost its sound_

_And I've got to say goodbye_

_To the pieces of me that have already died_

_I'm a ghost_

_Haunting these halls_

_Climbing up walls that I _

_I never knew were there_

_And I'm lost_

_Broken down the middle of my heart _

_I'm broken down the middle of my heart heart_

_Heart_

_You know you make me a ghost_

They all erupted into cheers.

"Okay," Fury said. "So she won't beat me up, she wins the girls' competition."

I don't care about winning.

I just hope Clint heard my song.

Bruce's POV

I hate my life.

I have to sing in front of my boss, my friends, and that mean bully who made me do this.

Hi, Natasha. What? No, I'm not talking to you **at all.**

I begin to sing.

_If I could stop the world_

_Tonight_

_I would_

_To freeze this moment in time_

_Oh if I _

_Only could_

_Our bodies dance like the wind_

_Over and over again_

_In the perfect sky_

_And I can tell by the sound_

_I get lost and then found_

_In your eyes_

_Cause it_

_Doesn't get_

_Better than this_

_No it doesn't get_

_Better then this_

_Oh, if we could stop the world tonight_

_I think that we should try_

_Cause it_

_Doesn't get_

_Better than this_

"Okay, he does suck at singing," Tony said.

Everyone else applauded, though.

I didn't do well enough to win.

But I tried.

Tony's POV

My turn. This is gonna be fun!

_You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart_

_Call me crazy, loud  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are_

_So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine_

_But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere the side of you  
No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart_

_Call me crazy, loud  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are_

_So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_You're gonna keep it  
Just like a secret  
Baby, believe me  
You gotta free it  
And you'll have everything you need_

_You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Call me crazy, loud  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are_

_So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

They applaud. Mwahahaha. I know Pepper liked it, cause she looks offended and seems to be mouthing _innocent? Angel? Go to (#*, Tony!_

See? She totally liked it.

"Steve, your turn." Fury said.

This is gonna be good.

Steve's POV:

Yay! My turn! I remember what Fury told me: sing like your heart depends on it; don't try any dance moves.

"Uh, Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-O. And on that farm he had an eyepatch. E-I-E-I-O. With an I'm so cool here and an awesome there. Yeah?"

They all stare at me. Fury's face is red and he looks highly offended.

Whoops.

Clint's POV

After Steve bombs, I go up on stage, shaking. What was I thinking, agreeing to do this?

I do know what I was thinking. I need Natasha back. NEED.

_Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights, everything felt like magic._

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could.  
I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.  
I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

"Natasha and Clint are the winners," says Fury.

Yay. Now comes the hard part: getting Nat back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chap! This one will be short, though. Who thought Tony could give advice. I will post soon!**


End file.
